


Diplomacy

by izayoi_no_mikoto



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, Inui Juice, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayoi_no_mikoto/pseuds/izayoi_no_mikoto
Summary: Inui plays dirty.
Relationships: Inui Sadaharu/Kaidou Kaoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeniusCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/gifts).



The liquid in the glass was a noxious turquoise hue. It emitted a sharp metallic smell, a tang that lingered in the air. Most ominously, a faint wisp of smoke rose up from the surface.

Kaidou had just wiped his face, but the sight of that drink made him start sweating all over again. He flung his towel back down onto the bench. "I refuse," he snarled.

"Come now, Kaidou. Reinforced Inui Sweat Kai Squared Superjuice is the ideal blend of vitamins, minerals, electrolytes, and antioxidants," Inui said. "It's the perfect health drink for a professional athlete."

Inui had gotten better at modulating his voice over the years; he could almost make his devious experiments sound like a reasonable addition to a training regimen. Almost. Unfortunately, Kaidou knew better. "No," he said.

"I see," Inui replied. He nudged up his glasses. "Then you are satisfied with your most recent results?"

 _That_ stung. Kaidou glared at him. "It was _Echizen_ ," he gritted out. Not that he _liked_ losing to Echizen--he never had--but he could accept it. Grudgingly.

"It was the semifinals of the Wimbledon," Inui replied. "You should have made the finals. And you really should be beating Echizen by now."

Kaidou hissed. "I will next time," he snapped. "What I need is more practice, not your drink."

"If you try it," Inui said, "I'll agree to a cat."

Kaidou froze.

"You've wanted a cat, haven't you? We can adopt one from the shelter," Inui continued. "We can get a carrier and bring it to practice. I'll train it to sit on the bench by the court while you play." He paused. Then, the killing blow. "I'll get a cat bed to put on our bedroom shelf."

Kaidou swallowed, and then, his hand trembling, he reached for the glass.

**Author's Note:**

> "Inui Sweat" is a reference to the Japanese sports drink Pocari Sweat (yes, a real drink!).
> 
> "Kai Squared" is a triple pun: Kai for Kaidou, _kai_ (改) for "revision" (think "new and improved!") and a play on "chi squared" (a chi-squared test being a method of statistical analysis).


End file.
